Talk:Ring of the Labyrinth
This should be the requirements for Ring of the Labyrinth, Obviously you need to complete The Fated One, no idea about the quest No1's requirement Sarmu 17:58, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Item Death Cornea and Death Not really a clue on the whole wiki workings but since I check here and I see people still edit Death Cornea is split from the creature 'Death' found in Flumbor(sp) Tower. Its an Occulous(sp) and not rare. That is all. Ferocis 19:13, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :: I don't quite understand what you're saying. The creature 'Death' has the Death Cornea split as we've found that on our game play through. As for this page, there's currently no 'Where to find' section for the Death Cornea, so if you want to fill that in then go ahead! The only thing we really as of the community here is to stick to the current layouts (some are in the process of changing) and ask if you're not sure. Everyone's willing to help! Hope I got what you were meaning. Andrea 20:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::If Occulous(sp) is a drop you talking about then Death does drop both Death Cornea and Occulous(sp), I'm not sure if Oculus Tissue and Occulous(sp) is the same item but he definitely drops Death Cornea. Sarmu 23:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) About faleria heart if I add all these blueprints they dont match 99 which are required to create that weapon, any thing wrong? : Nothing, it can be created in new game + Sarmu 15:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Translation Problems PC: I often had problems with completing certain guild tasks, because of the wrong and bad german translations where they confuse enemy or item names. Now it was the case, that the guy in the Ring of the Labyrinth guild told me to kill the Austri in Darken Forest, when it's really Thanatos I have to kill to complete the guild task! (guild task N°13). When I change the language to english, then everything is correct, and it says I have to kill Thanatos. And not Austri..(who you kill at MtVackel) Malon Materia 15:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) * PC - Guild task N°16: In the german version the guild task list says that you can find Bloodhorn in the 6th path, what is again wrong; if the LR wikia list is correct. Malon Materia 23:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) help with leader extraordinaire I'm on xbox so I hired the two scouts but I need another person. The list of who is in what class is a mess and when I went through the cities one by one I didn't find any other scout. Who is easiest to turn into a scout? Just any person with herbs basically? As for commanders I have pagus as one, I'm sure I can turn wyngadale from gladiator into a commander I hope but I see no other generals or soldiers with wards...I already made jorgen into a djinn. Is it impossible to get this guild task now? And my rush is already a warlock so no to him either. 14:03, May 5, 2010 (UTC)espinado :Actually, Blocter is easy to get to Scout. Just put him in a heal role and his item arts will level up on their own. Torinir 06:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: X360 version. Scout is Rank 4 there, and they'll fall into the Guardian trap once they reach STR47. The only way to have the Scouts is to get them to that class, then immediately bench them since any further training runs the risk of them turning Guardian. And they need 3 of them. Zephyr135 08:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Once Blocter expresses interest in Hexes and Traps, it gets easier (albeit, a lot more expensive) to manage his skill balance, actually. Torinir 10:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Rank 4 Requirements - Task 60 XBOX: Task 60 does not require you to be Rank 3 to complete. I know this because I have gotten both Rank 4 and 5, and have completed tasks from their ranks without getting Rank 3. However, all rank 3 quests are still locked to me. I think this should be noted if anyone can confirm it. I have done it twice on my playthroughs, so I think it's true. :Havn't played for some time, so I can't confirm. But when you are sure go ahead and change it, it's a wiki after all. ;-) - Merthos 07:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) In my current play, this quest is not available to me when I don't have rank 3. I know this because I completed the quest that requires 150 treasure chest before this one. When I finish some other RotL quests, I report them and get rank 1, rank 2, rank 3 and this quest shows up. So I think it ís required for having rank 3, in PC version at least. No idea if it could be some bugs.The end. 21:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC)